1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for detecting an amount of stored ice, and more particularly to an apparatus for detecting an amount of stored ice mounted on a top plate of an ice storing chamber of an automatic ice maker.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 15 shows a conventional apparatus for detecting an amount of stored ice. A shield plate 2, made of non-magnetic material, is provided inside a ceiling plate 1 of the ice storing chamber within an ice maker. Anon-contact switch 3 is fixed to a top surface of the shield plate 2. Also, a detecting plate 5 is rotatably mounted to a support member 4 fixed to a lower surface of the shield plate 2. An assist plate 6, which is made of magnetic material, is provided at one end of the detecting plate 5 so as to face the non-contact switch 3. Normally, the detecting plate 5 is located in a position indicated by the solid line whereby the position of the assist plate 6, i.e., the position of the detecting plate 5 may be recognized by the non-contact switch 3. In this case, the amount of ice stored in the ice storing chamber through an ice feed outlet 7 is increased, the detecting plate 5 is rotated as indicated by a dotted line by the ice. As a result, the assist plate 6 is moved away from the non-contact switch 3 so that the state in which the chamber is fully filled with ice is detected by the non-contact switch 3.
In an under-counter type automatic ice maker, since the user puts articles or machines on the ceiling plate 1 or a counter is located immediately above the ceiling plate 1, there are situations in which the ceiling plate 1 could not be removed with ease for maintenance. Accordingly, when the non-contact switch 3 or the detecting plate 5 of the apparatus for detecting an amount of stored ice is broken down or contaminated due to some reason, the exchange, repair, cleaning or the like of these components is performed from the interior of the ice storing chamber without removing the ceiling plate 1.
However, since the non-contact switch 3 and the support member 4 of the detecting plate 5 are fixed to the shield plate 2 by fastening components such as screws, it is impossible to easily remove them from the interior of the ice storing chamber and thus the maintenance is troublesome.
Also, if screws made of metal are used as the fastening components, there is a fear of corrosion such as rust.
In order to solve such problems, an object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for detecting an amount of stored ice that may be mounted on a ceiling portion of an ice storing chamber without using any fastening component but may readily be removed from the interior of the ice storing chamber.
The apparatus for detecting an amount of stored ice according to this invention comprises a detecting plate base that is attachably and detachably fitted from an interior of an ice storing chamber to an opening portion formed in a wall surface of the interior of the ice storing chamber and a detecting means mounted on the detecting plate base for detecting a state in which a predetermined amount of ice is stored in the ice storing chamber.
The detecting means may include a detecting plate mounted on the detecting plate base so as to be rotated by the ice when the predetermined amount of ice is stored in the ice storing chamber and a switch for detecting the rotation of the detecting plate. The detecting plate has an arm portion that may be elastically deformed and a boss formed in the arm portion is loosely fitted in a hole formed in the detecting plate base. The detecting plate base has a guard for covering the arm portion of the detecting plate.
Preferably, the detecting plate base has a lead line fastening portion that is received in a recessed portion formed adjacent to the opening portion in the top plate of the ice receiving chamber for fixing an intermediate portion of the lead line connected to the switch.
Also, a heat insulating material may be fitted attachably and detachably from the interior of the ice storing chamber above the detecting plate base within the opening portion of the top plate of the ice storing chamber.